The Poetic Side of FullMetal Alchemist
by LucyLu71958
Summary: Poems about some of the FMA characters. Depressing or happy - you can decide. Suck at summaries - better then it sounds. K plus just to be safe. Roy, Riza, Ed, Al, and a few others inside.


**Hello - I am working on my other stories. I will give you proof soon. Don't yell at me okay? I try harder over the summer for the complete lack of nice weather or good health. School is school (which starts later this year then normal - wohoo) and is enough of an excuse most times...But anyway I'm going to try my skills more (since I usually write depressing stuff whether its on this site or not) and do something happy...**_**(yeah right)**_**... and something with poetics..so sorry if I ramble - enjoy! Oh and its called The Poetic Side of FullMetal Alchemist. This will be two different points of view (POV). The reason why I say maybe one shot is because it depends on the length of the first POV. Okay without further udo - here you go!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LucyLu71958~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alphonse Elric - The Armor Child

_The world seems to see me as an adult._

_Surely a big suit of armor can't hold a little boy._

_Can it? _

_It does not hold a little boys body._

_No -_

_Only his soul._

_How did that happen?_

_How did that become?  
_

_Surely you know how you have succumb to that form?_

_That form so big and yet so small._

_Unshed tears,_

_Hidden grimaces,_

_Only his voice_

_Remains through the years._

_He should be thankful - but he pays no heed._

_Those needs,_

_Those wants,_

_He yearns for them._

_Even if he knows _

_That he would not be here_

_If it were not for _

_This body of his._

_Again they travel,_

_And through the years he learns -_

_Maybe what he yearns for_

_Is not so always so far._

Roy Mustang - The Tortured Flame

_Sleepless nights,_

_Undying flames,_

_These things_

_They are a shame._

_He wishes to escape,_

_He wishes to run,_

_But yet those flames -_

_Those merciless flames_

_Will blaze on through the darkest of days,_

_And happiest of moments._

_His hands,_

_Splattered with blood,_

_Will continue on_

_Until the job is done._

_As he goes  
_

_Through the years_

_His thoughts,_

_They cannot help _

_But to wander._

_Aimlessly -_

_As if trying to think -_

_What had he done?_

_Those friends he has  
_

_He cannot tell them his sorrows._

_For every day he lives has already been borrowed. _

_Sometimes though_

_He stops,_

_And smiles._

_His life - no matter the past_

_Could not be more perfect -_

_If only for a moment._

Riza Hawkeye - Snipper

_Take a deep breath and pull the trigger._

_What has been done _

_It cannot whither._

_Over the years _

_Those sounds,_

_So dear by now,_

_Have dulled._

_Those screams _

_They only last a moment -_

_But even then,_

_That moment kills._

_Slowly, but surely, _

_It kills. _

_Take a deep breath - _

_Reload,_

_Release._

_How long until you die?_

_How long until this gun -_

_Merciless even to its user -_

_Kills you on the inside?_

_But then you have to breath -_

_A slow steady breathe,_

_And think - _

_This is not so bad._

_This is not so rough._

_You have friends,_

_Family in a way,_

_Who care -_

_Who make it alright._

_So again -_

_Take a deep breath._

_Reload - release._

_For when you turn_

_You will have them_

_At your back._

Edward Elric - Break 

_It burns,_

_It hurts, _

_But nothing is as bad_

_As the that memory -_

_It lurks._

_That moment in time_

_He wishes to go back._

_To right the wrong_

_To save not only his mom -_

_But his brother._

_How he longs for their smiles._

_One not as far away - but impossible to reach._

_All the hits,_

_All the blood,_

_He can take it all._

_His brother,_

_Unable to feel,_

_Unable to touch,_

_For him -_

_He takes it all - unflinching under the weight._

_Until his brother can smile he will do it._

_Take in the pain -_

_But only for so long._

_How can he keep it up?_

_It is only a matter of time -_

_That pain it hurts, _

_That white, hot, sizzling burning._

_Right in his chest - right in his heart._

_He falters - his control loosening._

_The pain - it breaks him._

_If only for a moment -_

_Going...going...but then_

_He straightens - _

_He can do it. _

_He will not break._

_Not until he can see that smile again._

_Then maybe, just maybe, he can be broken._

_Although - he will be broken with all the pieces hopefully intact._

_A crack maybe._

_A crack in that grin - but it is not gone._

_He stands tall,_

_Not broken, but strong._

Pinako - Home

_Those boys,_

_Young and blind,_

_Are in that world._

_How are they?_

_Are they fine?_

_Why do you not come home?_

_We always make extra._

_If even for a meal -_

_Please come home._

_We hope you come back._

_Even if your battered or beaten - _

_We want you back._

_So we have a silent plea - each time you leave_

_Do come back..._

_It would not be the same without you._

_It would never be the same without you._

_Understand this -_

_Even if your gone,_

_Even if your scared,_

_No matter what -_

_This is, and always will be_

_Home._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LucyLu71958~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay that was it. Like them? Tell me which is your favorite - I personally like the Alphonse one best. I might make more - but I've never been good with poetry. Hope you liked them! Oh by the way - Pinako's was about Ed and Al but sort of about Winry's parents - how they leave and she wants them to come back...I know it's sort of sad but most were happier at the end - right? XD This is a grand total of 9 pages. Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
